16 Wild and Sex
by Kimberly Grint
Summary: Saya tidak akan membuat Fanfiction disini. Jika kalian masih tertarik untuk membaca kembali lanjutan 16 wild & Sex, atau cerita baru lainnya, kalian bisa melihat chapter terakhir untuk segera menemukan tempat yang lebih menerima kekurangan penulisan saya. Terima kasih :) Kim. G
1. Prolog

**16 Wild & Sex**

.

.

**Description**

Ok, I can't help myself I'm sorry *bow* but I have to write this story down.

Title: 16 Wild & Sex

Genre: Teenage, Love, Romance, Drama, Crack

Pairing: Yunho, Yunjae, Jaejoong

DISCLAIMER: I wish I own the boys but sadly I don't. They belong to themselves

**Summary**

Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang pelajar yang tergila-gila akan sisi dan sikap liar seorang pria tampan bernama Jung Yunho yang setengah hati membantunya saat ia bersama sahabatnya terjebak akan situasi mesin kendaraan yang mogok ditengah jalan.

Jaejoong yang mempunyai angan-angan dan fantasi liar mengenai Yunho ini lantas tidak ingin melepaskan kesempatan yang ada dan akan berjuang sekeras mungkin untuk membuat pria kasar seperti Yunho bertekuk lutut didepannya.

Walaupun tanpa restu sang ibu, Jaejoong berjanji akan mempertahankan Yunho untuk tetap bersamanya. Akankah hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong ini menemukan titik terang? dan dapatkah ibunda Jaejoong menerima hubungan mereka yang sangat ia tentang keras itu?

.

.

**Foreword**

.

.

Jaejoong melihat sekali lagi penampilan dirinya malam ini di sebuah kaca besar yang terletak disudut ruangan kamar tidurnya. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia menggerutu mengenai pakaian yang ia kenakan malam ini. Sebuah tank top hitam ketat yang dipadukan celana jeans membuatnya merasa muak kala ia memutar-mutarkan tubuhnya kedepan-kebelakang hanya untuk mendapati bahwa pantatnya tidak semontok dan semenawan untuk dipertontonkan pada khalayak ramai untuk malam ini. Ia ingin tampil sexy dan meninggalkan kesan 'kecil' dalam artian kesemuanya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku membuat para pria membututiku seperti anak bebek jika pantat ku ini lebih mirip pantat ikan ketimbang pantat induknya" ia menggerutu semakin sebal sambil menepuk-nepuk pantatnya dan berniat memasang implan bokong palsu yang baru dibelinya dua hari yang lalu

"Jaejoong..." sebelum sempat Jaejoong menyembunyikan implan palsu tersebut kedalam tubuh bagian bawahnya, ayahnya sudah datang tepat didepan pintu kamarnya dan tanpa permisi langsung membuka pintu ruangan tersebut "Ya tuhan Jaejoong, apa yang kau..."

"Dad!" Jaejoong melempar bantal dan guling dari tempat tidurnya ketubuh ayahnya dan mengomel lebih keras lagi mengenai ketidaksopanan pria tua itu untuk tidak memasuki wilayah orang lain tanpa seijin pemiliknya, atau memasuki zona dewasa saat anak lelakinya yang memasuki masa pubertas akut tinggi itu sedang mengganti pakaian

"Opss, dad hanya ingin bilang kalau Ahra sudah datang. Ia dibawah menunggu mu" pria tua itu tertawa dan menahan tubuhnya sekuat mungkin saat Jaejoong memaksanya untuk keluar dari kamar tidurnya. Ia tidak perduli jika pria tua-penerobos pintu ruangan perawan ini sudah atau belum melihat implan palsu yang masih menggantung dipantatnya kini

"Ayolah sayang, tidak semua orang menyukai pantat bebek" ayahnya kini berputar dan berdiri dihadapan Jaejoong. Ia membelai pipi anaknya yang sudah bersemu merah dan menatap sendu pria tua itu

"Tapi semua pria dikelasku menyukai pantat besar seperti Junsu" ia sedikit menjadi melankolis menceritakan penderitaannya yang dianggapnya sudah paling parah diantara kasus-kasus yang memilukan hati

"Ayolah, dad yakin suatu hari kau akan bertemu dengan pria seperti dad. Kami tidak perduli jika pantat kalian rata atau berlika-liku sekalipun. Asalkan dada kalian subur seperti jambu air, kami sudah bahagia" ia tersenyum nakal sambil melirik dada Jaejoong yang terbungkus oleh tank top ketat

"Ahhhh...! sebaiknya dad pergi sekarang juga. Aku benci dad. Mesum!" Jaejoong berhasil menendang ayahnya keluar kali ini dan mengunci pintu kamar rapat-rapat

"Dadaku ini dada melon, bukan jambu air" Jaejoong kembali berteriak sekuat tenaga tanpa memikirkan siapa saja orang-orang dibawah dan diluar sekitar lingkungan rumahnya yang dapat mendengar protes asanya

.

.

"Kudengar dari ayahmu bahwa kau menyisipkan implan palsu untuk mendongkrak pantat mu, Jae?" Ahra, sahabatnya disekolah dan dirumah, dan dimana saja kini sudah berakhir menjadi sahabat setianya mulai detik ini, ketika ia bertanya perihal sensitif mengenai implan palsu Jaejoong didalam mobil butut miliknya

"Aku akan mematahkan telinga mobil jelek ini jika kau masih menginginkan jawaban itu" tangan Jaejoong terulur keluar dari jendela mobil dan bersiap-siap menarik paksa kaca spion yang baru dipasang ayah Ahra dari bengkel sore tadi

"Hei jangan memutilasi Gogo, kau setan kecil-pantat triplek" Ahra menjerit marah dan memukul tangan Jaejoong dengan keras hingga mereka berdua bisa mendengar bunyi mesin mobil terhenti tersendat-sendat. Perlahan, Ahra menggerutu kesal dan mendelik tajam kearah Jaejoong setelah memutuskan untuk memarkir mobilnya ketepi jalan raya

"Terima kasih kau sudah menghina Gogo sekali lagi Jaejoong" Ahra keluar dan mobil dan membuka kap mesin mobilnya "Tidak bisakah kau berhenti menyakiti dan menghinanya, Jae? Apa salah mobilku terhadapmu?. Lihat sekarang ia mengambek dan mogok dijalan"

Jaejoong mengigit bibirnya tidak perduli dan menaikkan bahu tidak tahu menahu mengenai perasaan benda mati yang sudah tak layak untuk dijadikan kendaraan pribadi itu. semestinya mobil ini ikut terkena razia saat para polisi melakukan pendataan peremejaan kendaraan

"Aku minta maaf. Aku janji akan menjaga tangan dan bibir ku untuk tidak lagi membuatnya stress dan mati mendadak, lalu menyebabkan kita berdua mati gaya dijalanan sepi ini" tidak belajar dari kesalahan atau memperbaiki sikap, Jaejoong malah lebih memilih bersikap kurang ajar layaknya tuan puteri yang sudah ditelantarkan pengawalnya ditengah-tengah hutan

"Kau memang pria jalang yang tidak punya hati. Sekali lagi kau berbicara, aku bersumpah akan membuat lubang perawan mu menjadi sebesar mulutku dengan linggis ini" Ahra sudah berada pada titik terbawahnya dan terpancing untuk menggilas tubuh Jaejoong hingga ia bisa melihat otak dan hati pria cantik itu. Ia ingin tahu apakah hati dan pikiran orang ini secantik dan seindah pemiliknya atau tidak

Tidak ingin sekali lagi berdebat yang tidak penting dengan sahabat sejati sedunia-seakhiratnya, Jaejoong mengalah dan membantu Ahra untuk mengotak-atik mesin kendaraan Gogo. Walaupun Jaejoong merasa sebal dan muak terhadap mobil rongsokkan tua ini, tetap saja sejarah dan kenangan manis-pahit mereka selalu ditemani oleh Gogo.

Mobil ini sudah menjadi bagian terpenting dari seputar perjalanan kehidupan remaja Ahra dan Jaejoong untuk menemani mereka kemana saja. Tidak ada Gogo, maka tidak akan ada kenangan buruk dan manis selama mereka berdua menjalani persahabatan selama tiga tahun terakhir ini

"Seharusnya Gogo ikut dikandangkan untuk peremajaan kendaraan kota Tokyo agar tidak menambah sampah masyarakat di negara ini" Jaejoong kembali menjadi pribadi yang jelek dengan mengomel tidak penting karena tidak sanggup dan tidak mengerti mengenai mesin mobil yang terlihat seperti microwave ini

"Kim Jaejoong!" Ahra memutuskan akan benar-benar menggilas sahabatnya ini agar bisa melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri apakah pria secantik malaikat ini masih memiliki sebuah hati nurani apa tidak!

.

.

Kimberly Grint

_*Silent reader adalah kelemahan dan kesedihan saya, mereka menurunkan semangat menulis saya_

**_Hater is my secret admirer_**


	2. 16 Wild & Sex 01

**16 Wild & Sex**

.

.

**Description**

Ok, I can't help myself I'm sorry *bow* but I have to write this story down.

Title: 16 Wild & Sex

Genre: Teenage, Love, Romance, Drama, Crack

Pairing: Yunho, Yunjae, Jaejoong

DISCLAIMER: I wish I own the boys but sadly I don't. They belong to themselves

.

.

**Chapter One**

.

**Warning!**

In the introduction for 16 Wild and Sex, in addition to warning about adult language, graphic violence, gratuitous nudity, and sexual content, there's EWSH Extremely Warped Sense of Humor and Strong Language.

.

.

"Seharusnya Gogo ikut dikandangkan untuk peremajaan kendaraan kota Tokyo agar tidak menambah sampah masyarakat di negara ini" Jaejoong kembali menjadi pribadi yang jelek dengan mengomel tidak penting karena tidak sanggup dan tidak mengerti mengenai mesin mobil yang terlihat seperti microwave ini

"Kim Jaejoong!" Ahra memutuskan akan benar-benar menggilas sahabatnya ini agar bisa melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri apakah pria secantik malaikat ini masih memiliki sebuah hati nurani apa tidak!

.

.

Setelah sekian lama saling mendiamkan diri satu sama lain, Jaejoong dan Ahra sudah mulai bisa melupakan pertengkaran kecil yang lalu dan saling melirik sebal. Jaejoong sudah lebih dahulu duduk di batu pembatas jalan raya sambil bersiul kecil menanti mobil derek yang akan datang membawa sampah rongsokkan ini. Sekilas sebuah senyuman terpantri dikedua wajah cantik tersebut saat mereka melihat sepintas cahaya dan suara deru mesin mobil akan melewati jalan dimana tempat mereka berhenti.

Ahra sangat bahagia dan terharu sekali bahwa tuhan selama ini masih menyayanginya dan mendengarkan doanya untuk bisa secepatnya pergi dan melempar Jaejoong dari jalanan. Ia tidak akan mengajak Jaejoong menumpangi mobil mewah ini bersamanya. Jaejoong sudah bersikap kurang ajar dan terlanjur menyakiti perasaannya, terutama perasaan Gogo

.

"Ada apa?" sapa pria tampan yang sedang mengendarai mobil abad 21 keluaran terbaru ini. Ia terlihat sedikit menggerutu sebal dengan tingkah laku Ahra yang seenaknya saja memberhentikan mobilnya dengan paksa saat tubuh wanita itu berdiri menghalangi jalan

"Mobil ku mogok. Bisakah kau memberiku tumpangan?" dengan sedikit mendesah kecil dan berputus asa seksi, Ahra mencoba keberuntungannya untuk menggoda pria ini. Mungkin saja lelaki tampan ini juga bersedia memberikan tumpangan di ranjangnya

"Lihat ya nona kecil, mobilku tidak dimodifikasi dengan ruangan ekstra untuk memberimu tumpangan" Yunho sudah akan kembali menaikkan kaca mobilnya sebelum teman disampingnya mengijinkan sepihak untuk menampung Ahra

"Duduklah ditengah-tengah kami" pria tampan yang mirip dengan si pengemudi Pagani Zonda ini tersenyum sambil membukakan pintu samping untuknya "Masuklah"

"Hoya!" si pengemudi maut tersebut terkesan sopan namum menggunakan nada membentak untuk memeperingati temannya bahwa yang berkuasa di mobil ini adalah dirinya. Ia tidak ingin berbuat macam-macam dan tidak ingin kehadiran wanita asing ini menempati ruangan porselingnya

"Dia milikku" ucapnya sepelan mungkin agar Ahra tidak mendengarnya "Aku hanya ingin sedikit bermain-main dengannya malam ini"

.

"Go Ahra bagaimana dengan ku? Jangan lupakan aku!" Jaejoong yang melihat keberuntungan sahabatnya ini dalam memikat pria kaya tidak ingin ditinggal sendirian di tengah-tengah jalan raya yang sepi ini. Dilain pihak ia juga tidak ingin membiarkan Ahra menari indah diatas penderitaannya

"Dia teman mu?" tanya Yunho sambil meneliti dari atas sampai kebawah tubuh Jaejoong

"Tidak"

"Iya"

Yunho menyipitkan matanya untuk mencari kebenaran dari mulut Ahra. Ia berdeham pelan untuk memberikan sinyal pada wanita itu untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia tidak suka digantung dan menunggu

"Kami baru saja bertengkar dan aku memutuskan persahabatan kami..." ucap Ahra sesebal mungkin sambil melihat jam tangannya "...Satu jam yang lalu. Sekarang dia bukan lagi sahabatku"

"Mobilku tidak cukup untuk menampung kalian berdua" ucap Yunho memberikan alasan yang paling logis dari kegilaan temannya yang menginginkan keduanya masuk, menyempiti ruangan mobil ini

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkan ku disini sendirian, bukan?" Jaejoong merasa sakit hati dan sedih ketika ia menyimpulkan sendiri bahwa Yunho telah menolaknya dan tidak akan mengajak Jaejoong untuk ikut menumpang di mobil mewahnya. Tidak akan ada kedua kalinya ia bertemu dengan pria setampan Yunho dan temannya yang nakal ini dengan mengendarai mobil mewah sepaktakuler abad ini "Kau tidak akan setega itu, iya kan?"

"Yunho kau membuat si cantik ini bersedih. Kau pria jahat yang tak tahu malu" Hoya keluar dari mobil dan mencoba merangkul Jaejoong kedalam dekapannya. Ia melupakan pencobaan pendekatannya dengan Ahra begitu saja setelah melihat kecantikan Jaejoong yang lebih diatas Ahra

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu sendirian disini manis" ia mendekap tubuh Jaejoong seerat mungkin, hingga pria cantik itu merasa bahwa dirinya akan diremukkan dengan pelukan mesum teman Yunho ini. Jaejoong sedikit memukul ringan tangan jahil hoya yang hendak menggenggam belahan pantat implannya

"Aku akan memangku mu" Hoya bergerak menyeret tubuh Jaejoong memasuki mobil Yunho dan mencoba memaksa Jaejoong untuk duduk dipangkuannya

"Dia akan bersamaku" sebelum pantat bohai Jaejoong mendarat di benda pusaka Hoya, tangan Yunho sudah secepat kilat mengambil alih tubuh Jaejoong dan menariknya untuk terus masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk dipangkuannya.

Jaejoong tersenyum malu saat Yunho berhasil memangkunya dan mendekapnya erat. Ia tidak akan keberatan jikalau Yunho berbuat macam-macam dengannya. Ia sudah jatuh hati pada pria tampan ini sebelum Hoya datang menghampirinya. Ia tidak keberatan dengan sikap dingin dan jutek yang ditujukan Yunho tadi. Ia merasa lebih tertantang untuk menaklukkan pria kasar ini

"Kau bersenang-senanglah dengan wanita itu malam ini. Kami tidak akan mengganggu mu. Aku akan mengamankan si cantik ini" Yunho tersenyum jahil dan mengejek Hoya dengan sindiran yang tadi diucapkan Hoya. Pria tampan ini adalah penguasa di mobil ini. Ini istananya. Ia yang membuat peraturan disini

"Kau akan memangku ku, Hoya?" Ahra yang sudah sebal dengan tingkah laku Jaejoong yang mencuri start duluan tidak mau kalah darinya. Ia merasa muak dan marah karena Jaejoonglah yang berhasil menarik perhatian Yunho. Seharusnya Ahra lah yang dipangku Yunho, atau lebih tepatnya ia rela duduk ditengah asalkan Jaejoong bersedia dan tidak rewel untuk menerima ajakan Hoya untuk memangkunya.

"Maaf aku sedang sakit perut dan tidak enak badan" tiba-tiba Hoya memperlakukan Ahra dengan buruk dan menyingkapinya sedingin mungkin. Wanita itu tidak mengerti mengapa pria cepat sekali merasa bosan dengannya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Hoya yang lebih dulu menggodanya kini menjauhi dirinya. Ia tidak berbuat apa-apa tadi

"Ya benar, Hoya sedang ambien dan baru saja beberapa hari yang lalu penisnya disunat oleh ayahnya" Yunho mengejek Hoya habis-habisan dan membuat pria tampan itu tersenyum kikuk karena tidak bisa membela dirinya sendiri. Hoya merasa lidahnya yang mudah memberikan rayuam maut kepada setiap wanita dan uke menjadi berat dan kebal. Ia mati kutu dibuat oleh Yunho. Seharusnya pria ini tidak macam-macam tadi dengan Yunho

"Hati-hati dengan penisnya cantik. Yunho selalu saja salah memasuki lubang" Hoya membalas ejekanya dan menjitak kepala belakang Yunho dengan keras

"Lihat siapa yang berbicara sekarang" Yunho lebih bersikap lebih tenang dan tertawa ringan menanggapi pernyataan Hoya

.

.

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar keributan yang ditimbulkan kedua sahabat ini sepanjang perjalanan. Ia tidak akan keberatan jika Yunho benar-benar akan salah dalam memasuki lubang yang dimilikinya. Ia bersumpah bahwa Yunho adalah pria yang paling tampan dan kaya yang pernah Jaejoong jumpai. Pria ini sangat langka dan akan membuat semua wanita dan uke gigit jari dibuatnya jika Jaejoong berhasil memilikinya.

Ia tersenyum malu saat Yunho secara sembunyi-sembunyi menggodanya. Yunho mencoba menggesek-gesekkan penisnya dengan pantat Jaejoong saat mereka terlibat pembicaraan berdua. Mereka memang berbicara dengan sopan dan ramah, akan tetapi organ bawah mereka lebih bercengkerama dan berkenalan lebih intim dari mulut dan tatapan mereka.

Jaejoong tidak mengerti mengapa ia sampai bisa berbuat jahil dan semesum ini bersama pria tampan yang baru ditemuinya. Ia tidak pernah akan menyangka bahwa saling menggoda dengan gerakan tubuh itu lebih mengasyikkan daripada percakapan

.

"Sayang sekali jika aku terlalu cepat memulangkan mu, Jae. Apakah kau ingin ikut bersama ku kepesta?. Akan lebih asyik jika kau bersama ku disana" Yunho mulai mengajak Jaejoong kearah yang lebih serius dengan godaan kecil dibawahnya. Ia sedikit memeluk erat pinggang ramping Jaejoong dengan sebelah tangannya dan mulai memberikan ereksi tersendiri pada belahan pantat Jaejoong dengan penisnya. Sebelah tangannya lagi masih ia gunakan untuk memegang setir mobil

"Tidak bisa, besok kami masih harus se..."

"Ya aku mau" sebelum Ahra melanjutkan larangannya, Jaejoong dengan cepat langsung memotongnya.

Ia tidak ingin dengan perasaan Ahra yang sedang cemberut dan iri padanya itu merusak hubungan antara Yunho dan dirinya yang baru dirajut seuntai benang. Jaejoong masih ingin bersama Yunho dan ingin mengenal lebih jauh lagi perangai si penggoda tampan ini

"Jaejoong" Ahra marah dan sedikit membentak sahabatnya yang mudah sekali terayu oleh bujukan pria asing ini.

Memang ia masih sedikit merasa jengkel dan iri terhadap Jaejoong, tetapi keselamatan dan peraturan rumah yang berlaku untuk mereka berdua masih ia ingat ketika membayangkan betapa marah dan kecewanya jika mereka berdua pulang larut. Atau mungkin mereka akan pulang pukul lima pagi, atau mungkin juga Yunho dan temannya ini yang sedang sakit ambien dan sunatan tidak akan mengembalikan mereka kerumah masing-masing

"Jadi bagaimana sayang?. Aku tidak pernah membawa siapa pun sebelumnya" Yunho mulai bergerak nakal dengan mencium pelan tengkuk leher belakang Jaejoong dan membelai kedua paha rampingnya dengan kedua tangan Yunho yang besar dan panjang.

Saat ini mobil mereka terhenti dilampu merah. Masih ada beberapa detik bagi Jaejoong untuk memutuskan apakah ia bersedia menerima ajakan bergairah Yunho, atau ia akan menolak kesempatan emas ini dengan merengek pada Yunho agar sesegera mungkin memulangkan mereka berdua

"Jae" Yunho mulai menghitung mundur sisa-sisa detik terakhir sebelum lampu merah kembali menjadi hijau, dan memutuskan arah mana mobil ini akan berlanjut. Kiri untuk kepesta dan kanan untuk ke kandang Jaejoong

"Apakah kau akan selalu bersama ku?" Jaejoong berbalik menatap Yunho dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Yunho "Apakah akan mengasyikkan disana, Yun?"

"Kita akan bersenang-senang tentunya" Yunho tersenyum lebar dengan memperlihatkan sederetan gigi putih rapinya dan mengecup ringan bibir merah Jaejoong. Beruntung Jaejoong sempat memoleskan lip balm pada bibirnya sebelum mereka terjebak mogok tadi

"Jika kau pergi, aku pergi" sebelum Yunho menancap gas untuk mengambil jalan kerumah Ahra, Yunho segera membanting setir dengan keras dan dengan kecepatan yang gila langsung saja menancap gas berputar arah lalu melaju pesat mengambil jalan arah kiri.

Mereka semua yang berada didalam mobil berteriak histeris dan tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan insiden yang baru saja mereka alami. Yunho merasa ia sudah menjadi dewa mengemudi dan tidak perduli dengan apa saja yang baru mereka alami. Mereka hampir saja akan terjungkir balik dari mobil tersebut dan akan menabrak tiang tanda berhenti jika saja dewa keberuntungan tidak lagi berpihak kepada mereka

"Ya Yunho, itu tadi luar biasa sekali. Kau gila Jung" Hoya berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dan memukul kepala Yunho dengan bangga. Ia dan Yunho sama gilanya dan tidak memperdulikan nyawa mereka akan hilang begitu saja tadi

Jaejoong yang selalu dilindungi oleh tangan besar Yunho hanya merasa sedikit terkejut dan langsung mencairkan ketakutannya tersebut dengan bergabung menjadi gila bersama Yunho dan Hoya. Ia ikut tertawa terbahak-bahak dan mencium bibir Yunho dengan ganas saat ia merasa Yunho mulai kembali memberikan ereksi dan sensasi nikmat pada bongkahan pantatnya

"Ya tuhan jaga selalu aku dalam lindungan mu. Aku berjanji akan membawa Jaejoong kembali padamu minggu ini. Aku sendiri yang akan memastikan ia dibaptis untuk kedua kalinya dalam satu bulan ini" Ahra hanya bisa memegang dadanya agar bisa menetralkan sedikit keterkejutan jantungnya yang langsung memompa keseluruhan darahnya dari jantung ke otak, dan dari otak ke kaki.

Ahra mencoba duduk kembali ditengah-tengah porseling dengan anggun dan sopan agar Yunho bisa melihat betapa rapuhnya ia. Semoga saja Yunho akan berpaling suka dengannya. Ia akan memanfaatkan moment dipesta nanti untuk menjauhkan Jaejoong darinya dan akan menggoda Yunho untuk bermalam bersamanya.

Mungkin jika Jaejoong tidak sejalang seperti sekarang ini akan mudah baginya. Ia melihat sekilas bagaimana intim dan akrabnya kedua sejoli asing yang baru bertemu beberapa menit itu. Bahkan Ahra yakin tidak hanya dirinya saja yang mengetahui perbuatan mesum kedua pria itu.

Ia yakin Hoya juga melihat dan merasakan bagaimana cara Yunho menggoda implan palsu Jaejoong dibawah sana. Mereka berdua bisa melihat bahwa sebentar lagi celana Yunho akan robek dan menjebol lubang Jaejoong dengan porseling gagahnya yang sudah menegang sempurna dari balik celananya

.

.

Kimberly Grint

_*Silent reader adalah kelemahan dan kesedihan saya, mereka menurunkan semangat menulis saya_

_Terimakasih untuk Guest dan non-Account (Tidak bisa dibalas karena anda tidak log-in)_

_**Hater is my secret admirer**_


	3. 16 Wild & Sex 02

**16 Wild & Sex**

.

.

**Description**

Ok, I can't help myself I'm sorry *bow* but I have to write this story down.

Title: 16 Wild & Sex

Genre: Teenage, Love, Romance, Drama, Crack

Pairing: Yunho, Yunjae, Jaejoong

DISCLAIMER: I wish I own the boys but sadly I don't. They belong to themselves

.

.

**Chapter Two**

.

**Warning!**

In the introduction for 16 Wild and Sex, in addition to warning about adult language, graphic violence, gratuitous nudity, and sexual content, there's EWSH Extremely Warped Sense of Humor and Strong Language.

.

.

"Ya tuhan jaga selalu aku dalam lindungan mu. Aku berjanji akan membawa Jaejoong kembali padamu minggu ini. Aku sendiri yang akan memastikan ia dibaptis untuk kedua kalinya dalam satu bulan ini" Ahra hanya bisa memegang dadanya agar bisa menetralkan sedikit keterkejutan jantungnya yang langsung memompa keseluruhan darahnya dari jantung ke otak, dan dari otak ke kaki.

Ahra mencoba duduk kembali ditengah-tengah porseling dengan anggun dan sopan agar Yunho bisa melihat betapa rapuhnya ia. Semoga saja Yunho akan berpaling suka dengannya. Ia akan memanfaatkan moment dipesta nanti untuk menjauhkan Jaejoong darinya dan akan menggoda Yunho untuk bermalam bersamanya.

Mungkin jika Jaejoong tidak sejalang seperti sekarang ini akan mudah baginya. Ia melihat sekilas bagaimana intim dan akrabnya kedua sejoli asing yang baru bertemu beberapa menit itu. Bahkan Ahra yakin tidak hanya dirinya saja yang mengetahui perbuatan mesum kedua pria itu.

Ia yakin Hoya juga melihat dan merasakan bagaimana cara Yunho menggoda implan palsu Jaejoong dibawah sana. Mereka berdua bisa melihat bahwa sebentar lagi celana Yunho akan robek dan menjebol lubang Jaejoong dengan porseling gagahnya yang sudah menegang sempurna dari balik celananya

.

.

Suasana dipesta orang dewasa membuat cecunguk seperti Jaejoong dan Ahra merasa mereka adalah anak ingusan didalam lingkungan ini. Pesta ini terlalu mewah dan mereka bisa merasakan bahwa tidak ada kesan pelajar didunia ini.

Pesta ini dipenuhi oleh pria dan wanita dengan pakaian casual nan sexy bermerek mahal dari desaigner terkenal. Jaejoong berani bersumpah bahwa tadi ia melihat brand tag yang masih menempel disalah satu pakaian yang dikenakan oleh seorang wanita glamour. Ia melihat orang-orang di sekelilingnya adalah para artis papan atas yang memakai baju kekurangan bahan dan kelebihan make-up

.

"Jaejoong ini tidak seperti yang kubayangkan sama sekali. Lihat semua ini, lihat sekeliling mu Jae, ini semua surga. Surga yang berujung neraka" Ahra melongo lebar dan memutar-mutarkan kepalanya keseluruh penjuru untuk melihat lebih lama lagi surga-neraka ini

"Diam kau wanita kampungan. Ini bukan surga atau neraka. Ini dunia orang dewasa. Dunia orang dewasa yang dipenuhi orang-orang kaya dan terkenal" ucap Jaejoong yang masih menggandeng tangan Yunho dan ikut juga melebarkan bibir manisnya. Ia sama saja seperti Ahra, tidak jauh berbeda kampungannya "Hei lihat, apakah itu Yamada Ryosuke?"

"Dan Chinen Yuri!" tambah Ahra semakin histeris kampungan dan melebarkan kedua bola matanya

Didepan mata mereka berempat, kedua pasangan fenomenal di Jepang tersebut sedang bercengkerama mesra sambil membisikkan rayuan-rayuan maut dan pergi meninggalkan keramaian, menuju salah satu tangga rumah dan berakhir dengan memasuki salah satu kamar disudut ruangan

"Kalau kau begitu menyukai mereka berdua, maka ruangan disebelah itu milik kita malam ini" kedua tangan Yunho langsung menarik dan menggendong tubuh Jaejoong agar merapat ketubuhnya. Kedua kaki jenjang Jaejoong yang masih terbungkus celana jeans kini melingkar sempurna pada pinggul Yunho. Kedua tangannya kini ia lingkarkan pada leher pria tampan tersebut

"Ah, Yun..." sebelum Jaejoong sempat memprotes atau mempertanyakan tindakan mesum Yunho, bibir merahnya sudah dikunci rapat oleh bibir hati Yunho dan langsung melumatnya kasar tanpa ampun.

Yunho segera membawa tubuh Jaejoong dalam gendongannya memasuki kedalam ruangan yang lebih jauh lagi. Ia memanggil Hoya untuk membantu rencananya malam ini agar berhasil mendapatkan Jaejoong. Mereka akan bersenang-senang malam ini berduaan dikamar tersebut

"Hoya kau urus dulu wanita itu. Aku mengandalkan mu" Yunho melemparkan kunci mobil mewahnya kepada Hoya dan disambut gerutu sebal dari pemuda tampan tersebut

.

"Ahra ikutlah bersama ku. Aku akan mengenalkan mu pada teman-teman ku" sebelum Ahra sempat memprotes saat Hoya menyeretnya menjauh dari keramaian pesta, Ahra melepaskan cengkraman tangan Hoya dan mengikuti kemana Yunho membawa Jaejoong pergi.

Ia berteriak memanggil nama sahabatnya dan menyuruh Jaejoong agar merubah pikirannya dan segera ikut pulang bersamanya. Ia tidak akan pulang tanpa Jaejoong

"Jae lebih baik kita pulang sekarang juga. Aku yakin ayah dan ibumu sedang cemas menunggu kita dirumah" Ahra masih berteriak kencang dan berlari mendekati mereka yang sekarang sedang berhenti didepannya

"Kau tidak ingin bersenang-senang dengan ku?" Yunho memelas pilu dan mengecup leher Jaejoong seseduktif mungkin "Kita akan saling mengenal satu sama lain sayang. Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh lagi. Kau menarik perhatianku" Yunho mencoba merayu Jaejoong dan berharap pria cantik ini terbujuk oleh akal bulusnya dan menyuruh wanita ini untuk diam dan segera pergi dari hadapan mereka

Jaejoong terdiam beberapa saat memikirkan perkataan Yunho dan Ahra. Ada benarnya juga bila Ahra mengatakan ini sudah sangat larut malam, dan mereka sudah melanggar peraturan rumah dalam batasan jam malam. Akan tetapi ajakan Yunho ini sangat menggairahkan dan sangat menjanjikan. Jaejoong juga ingin mengenal Yunho lebih intim dan jauh lagi. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana peringai pemuda tampan ini dalam memperlakukannya diranjang nanti

Mungkin saat ini ia merasa sudah siap untuk menuju proses pendewasaan dengan melepaskan keperawanannya malam ini bersama Yunho. Tidak cukup adil juga baginya yang dikelilingi oleh teman-teman yang sudah merasakan pengalaman pertama mereka.

Sekarang jaman sudah berubah, tidak ada lagi anak remaja di Jepang yang masih menyandang gelar perawan di usia enam belas tahun. Jaejoong tidak ingin terpilih menjadi Seventeenth Virgin untuk tahun depan di hari ulang tahunnya. Ia juga ingin seperti Ahra dan yang lainnya. Ia ingin merasakan pengalaman bercinta

.

"Ahra sebaiknya kau saja yang pulang malam ini. Aku masih ingin bersama Yunho, dan besok pagi ia akan mengantar ku pulang" Jaejoong tersenyum kearah Yunho dan melupakan Ahra yang sudah terkejut dengan penuturan Jaejoong yang menolak dan mengusirnya pergi dari pesta ini

"Aku akan menyuruh Hoya untuk mengantar mu pulang jika kau mau?. Aku juga akan memastikan bahwa mobilmu akan sampai didepan rumah dalam beberapa jam mendatang" Yunho kembali berjalan memasuki rumah dan meninggalkan Ahra yang masih kesal dengan tingkah laku mereka berdua yang mengacuhkan dirinya

"Aku yang akan menanggung semua biayanya" teriak Yunho sekali lagi sebelum ia dan Jaejoong menghilang saat memasuki ruangan yang persis disamping ruangan yang dimasuki oleh pasangan Yamada dan Yuri tadi

"Kalian berdua brengsek. Membusuklah kalian berdua dineraka" Ahra berteriak dan marah-marah tidak jelas kepada Yunho dan Jaejoong. Ia lalu mendorong tubuh Hoya hingga terjatuh, saat teman Yunho itu mencoba membujuk Ahra agar tidak pulang dan menemaninya berpesta bersama teman-temannya untuk beberapa jam kedepan

"Aku akan membuat lubang pantatmu sebesar ini, untuk memastikan kau tidak akan bisa duduk lagi untuk selamanya. Dasar bajingan berpenyakit kelamin" Ahra terlihat sangat marah dan menjengkelkan saat ia membuat lubang sebesar bola tenis dengan kedua tangannya.

Ia sudah muak dan tidak perduli apa yang akan terjadi pada Jaejoong nanti. Biar saja Jaejoong rasakan bagaimana ia akan menyesal nanti, saat Yunho mencampakkannya keesokan harinya. Ia dapat menjamin Jaejoong tidak akan sampai kerumah dengan keadaan yang selamat dan sejahtera.

Ia sudah berpikir jika nanti Jaejoong akan menangis meraung-raung didepan kedua orang tuanya, dan meminta maaf pada Ahra karena tidak mengikuti sarannya ketika membujuk Jaejoong untuk pulang bersama

.

.

.

Pagi hari Yunho terbangun begitu mendapati bahwa telepon selulernya bergetar kencang dan mengusik pendengarannya. Ia dengan malas dan masih dengan mata yang terpejam mencoba mengambil benda sialan itu, dan melemparnya kedinding agar berhenti berkokok

"Sial" ucap Yunho setengah memaki saat ia sudah sadar akan perbuatannya yang merugikan dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia melempar telepon miliknya sendiri agar hancur berkeping-keping?

Setelah selesai membetulkan kembali satu persatu bagian dari teleponnya yang tercerai berai, Yunho membuka sebuah pesan dari Hoya yang mengatakan bahwa ia sudah mengurus wanita yang bernama Ahra semenjak tujuh jam yang lalu.

Ia juga bertanya perihal keadaan Jaejoong yang masih dapat terselamatkan atau tidak pagi ini? Hoya bertanya apakah ia liar diranjang? Apakah kalian bermain sampai lima ronde? Apakah tubuh Jaejoong sangat mulus dan indah seperti apa yang ia bayangkan?

.

"Jaejoong?" begitu mendapati nama itu dari pesan singkat Hoya, Yunho langsung berjalan mendekati ranjang dan melihat gumpalan besar didalam selimut. Sudah pasti itu adalah tubuh seseorang. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Yunho langsung menyingkap selimut itu perlahan-lahan, turun dari tubuh manusia itu

"Astaga aku lupa padanya" Yunho tersenyum kecil dan mencium kening Jaejoong sebagai sambutan selamat pagi. Ia lalu kembali duduk ditepi ranjang dan melihat pakaian mereka berdua yang sudah berantakan tak teratur dilantai.

Satu persatu dipungutnya helaian-helaian pakaian miliknya dan milik Jaejoong, lalu ia memeriksa kantung celana milik Jaejoong dan menemukan dompet pria cantik itu

"Hello kitty?" ucap Yunho bingung dengan dompet bermotif pink dan bercorak Hello Kitty milik Jaejoong. Yunho agak sedikit ragu untuk membukanya. Ia melihat Jaejoong sekali lagi yang masih terkapar lemas diatas ranjang. Kondisi malaikat cantik itu bisa dikatakan kurang beruntung dan berantakan.

Disekujur tubuh putih mulusnya kini sudah ternodai oleh bekas-bekas ciuman panas dari Yunho. Ia melihat ada sedikit noda yang tertempel oleh bekas cairan sperma yang entah milik siapa diatas punggung Jaejoong yang berbercak-bercak merah keunguan tersebut.

Yunho membulatkan mata sipitnya saat melihat cairan putih kental yang telah mengering menodai rambut Jaejoong tertempel disana. Bagaimana bisa? Pikir Yunho bingung dan terkesima kagum saat membayangkan betapa liarnya mereka tadi malam

.

"Baiklah apa yang kau punya disini?" ucap Yunho sepelan mungkin karena tidak ingin membuat Jaejoong terbangun nantinya

"Ya tuhan kau masih pelajar?" Yunho terkejut dan berteriak kecil saat ia melihat kartu pelajar Sekolah Menengah Atas berada didalam dompet Jaejoong. Hanya ada beberapa lembar ribuan yen dan uang receh yang mendominasi berat dompetnya. Dan juga sebuah kartu langganan buku perpustakaan dipusat kota

"Yunnie?" Jaejoong terbangun akibat teriakan kecil Yunho tadi dan langsung membuka matanya untuk bertemu tatap dengan pria yang telah membuatnya melayang tinggi semalaman penuh, mendesahkan namanya. Jaejoong langsung terduduk diranjang dan menatap horror kearah Yunho yang saat ini sudah memegang kartu pelajar miliknya

"Yunho aku bisa jelaskan" ucap Jaejoong langsung ketakutan, dan sedikit meringis kesakitan akibat tindakannya yang tidak memperdulikan bagian tubuh bawahnya yang sudah robek dan masih terluka itu

"Ya kau harus menjelaskan semuanya Kim Jaejoong" ucap Yunho berdiri dihadapan Jaejoong dan berkacak pinggang didepannya tanpa sehelai benang pun.

Yunho tidak perduli dengan wajah Jaejoong yang sudah memerah karna melihat sekali lagi tubuh telanjangnya yang sempurna untuk kedua kalinya. Kali ini ia lebih terkejut karena cahaya matahari pagi yang sangat menyilaukan langsung menerangi tubuh Yunho yang sangat menggairahkan tersebut. Sangat sempurna dan seksi, namun terkesan maskulin

"Kau ingin aku menjelaskan mengenai usiaku atau implan palsu itu?"

.

.

Kimberly Grint

_*Silent reader adalah kelemahan dan kesedihan saya, mereka menurunkan semangat menulis saya_

_Terimakasih untuk Guest dan non-Account (Tidak bisa dibalas karena anda tidak log-in)_

_**Hater is my secret admirer**_

_Mohon Feedback bagi yang sudah membaca (bukan uang tetapi Review)  
_


	4. 16 Wild & Sex 03

**16 Wild & Sex**

.

.

**Description**

Ok, I can't help myself I'm sorry *bow* but I have to write this story down.

Title: 16 Wild & Sex

Genre: Teenage, Love, Romance, Drama, Crack

Pairing: Yunho, Yunjae, Jaejoong

DISCLAIMER: I wish I own the boys but sadly I don't. They belong to themselves

.

.

**Chapter Three**

.

**Warning!**

In the introduction for 16 Wild and Sex, in addition to warning about adult language, graphic violence, gratuitous nudity, and sexual content, there's EWSH Extremely Warped Sense of Humor and Strong Language.

.

.

"Yunho aku bisa jelaskan" ucap Jaejoong langsung ketakutan, dan sedikit meringis kesakitan akibat tindakannya yang tidak memperdulikan bagian tubuh bawahnya yang sudah robek dan masih terluka itu

"Ya kau harus menjelaskan semuanya Kim Jaejoong" ucap Yunho berdiri dihadapan Jaejoong dan berkacak pinggang didepannya tanpa sehelai benang pun.

Yunho tidak perduli dengan wajah Jaejoong yang sudah memerah karna melihat sekali lagi tubuh telanjang Yunho yang sempurna untuk kedua kalinya. Kali ini ia lebih terkejut karena cahaya matahari pagi yang sangat menyilaukan langsung menerangi tubuh Yunho yang sangat menggairahkan tersebut. Sangat sempurna dan seksi, namun terkesan maskulin

"Kau ingin aku menjelaskan mengenai usiaku atau implan palsu itu?"

.

.

"Jaejoongie..." ayah Jaejoong yang sedari malam kemarin tidak tidur dan lebih memilih untuk bergadang menunggu kepulangan anaknya, kini dapat bernapas lega setelah melihat Jaejoong keluar dari mobil mewah milik pria tampan yang tidak dikenalnya

"Sayang darimana saja kau? Dan siapa pemuda itu?" ayah Jaejoong yang masih memeluk erat anaknya bertanya mengenai hal yang paling masuk akal setelah melihat keadaan tubuh Jaejoong yang berantakan dan semerawut. Dibelakang Jaejoong, Yunho sudah berjalan mendekati mereka dengan penampilan yang tidak kalah berantakannya

"Dad ini Yunnie, dia yang menolong ku saat mobil Ahra mogok kemarin malam" Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk dan mencoba bersikap sesopan mungkin didepan orang tua dari anak kecil yang baru saja diperawaninya

.

.

Yunho baru kali ini merasakan bagaimana rasanya terintimidasi oleh seseorang. Ia merasa hawa diruangan keluarga Jaejoong ini terlalu sempit dan pengap untuk sirkulasi tubuhnya. Tatapan maut sang ibunda Jaejoong membuat nyalinya agak sedikit ciut kala wanita tua itu bertanya hal yang paling ingin dihindarinya

"Aku meminjamkan pakaian milikku karna tubuh Jaejoong menggigil kedinginan kemarin malam. Suhu tubuhnya terus meningkat, dan aku hanya bisa berpikir untuk memberikannya setelan baru dan satu sendok obat penurun panas" Yunho tidak perduli jika alasannya ini kuno atau tidak masuk akal sama sekali ditelinga kedua orang tua Jaejoong.

Menurutnya berbohong dan tidak mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya adalah hal yang terbaik untuk sekarang ini. Tidak mungkin ia akan mengatakan pada orang tua ini jikalau ia telah kurang ajar menelanjangai dan memecahkan perawan Jaejoong ditempat asing

"Siapa nama mu?" ucap ibu Jaejoong sambil meneliti kembali penampilan Yunho dari atas sampai kebawah "Young ho?"

"Yunho mom" Jaejoong kesal karena ibunya ini tidak memperlihatkan keramahan untuk menyambut tamu yang sudah berjasa untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya

"Kau tidak berangkat kesekolah hari ini? kalian berdua sudah merencanakan untuk bolos?" ibu Jaejoong semakin geram dan mencoba menggali informasi mengenai identitas si pria tampan

"Mom tidak sopan berkata kasar seperti itu. Lagi pula kami tidak pernah merencanakan hal ini sebelumnya. Iya kan, Yunnie?" ucap Jaejoong mencoba menyelamatkan Yunho

"Omong-omong kau kuliah dimana sih, Yun?" tanya Jaejoong juga semakin antusias dan melupakan pembelaannya. Ia juga penasaran dan ingin tahu latar belakang kehidupan Yunho.

Tadi pagi hanya dirinya sendiri yang mengenalkan diri. Jaejoong juga ingin tahu mengenai kehidupan dan kepribadian seorang Jung Yunho. Hanya sekedar nama saja tidak cukup baginya

"Sebenarnya aku sudah tidak sekolah lagi semenjak lima tahun yang lalu. Sekarang aku bekerja sebagai General Manager disalah satu perusahaan swasta yang bergerak di bidang perindustrian dan lokomotif" ucap Yunho seraya menyesap teh pahit yang sengaja tidak diberi gula oleh ibu Jaejoong

"Apa?!" Ayah, ibu, dan anak keluarga kampungan itu berteriak histeris begitu mengetahui kekasih, penyelamat, atau pria yang dikagumi oleh anaknya ini adalah pria dewasa yang sudah mapan dan berpengalaman. Tidak seperti Jaejoong yang masih pelajar dan bocah ingusan

.

.

"Jaejoongie cepat masuk dan bersihkan tubuhmu. Lalu suruh pria tampan-kaya itu untuk pulang sekarang juga" ibu Jaejoong berteriak selantang mungkin dari balik jendela rumah.

Ia bermaksud mengusir Yunho sekarang juga dari sekitar lingkungan rumahnya. Tetapi karena ia masih punya rasa malu dan ego yang tinggi, ia menyindir Yunho secara tidak langsung untuk menjauhkan Yunho dari Jaejoong. Ia tidak ingin anaknya berdekatan dengan pria yang usianya lebih tua sepuluh tahun dari Jaejoong

"Pria itu terlalu tua untuk mu, nak" teriak ibu Jaejoong semakin menjadi. Sebelum menimbulkan desas-desus diantara para tetangga mereka, ayah Jaejoong bergegas menenangkan istrinya dan meminta maaf pada Yunho dengan tulus. Ia mohon pengertian akan sikap istrinya yang sangat protektif dan sayang terhadap Jaejoong

"Sampai jumpa lagi Jhong hwa" ucap ayah Jaejoong sambil melambaikan tangan kearah mereka dengan mengandalkan senyuman kikuknya

"Jung Yunho, dad" balas Jaejoong sebal dengan tingkah laku norak kedua orang tuanya

.

.

"Wow, sepertinya aku memberikan kesan yang sangat mendalam terhadap ibumu" ucap Yunho didalam mobil miliknya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari lingkungan rumah Jaejoong. Mereka berdua berhenti tepat didepan taman bermain kompleks, dan sedikit bercengkrama mengenai pesan dan kesan pertama mereka bersama orang tua Jaejoong

"Mom menyukai mu" ucap Jaejoong masih sambil melahap sesendok demi sesendok ice cream kotak "Kau mau?, Aaaaa!?" Jaejoong menyuapkan sesendok ice cream ke mulut Yunho

"Ya, ibu mu sangat menyukai ku, huh? aku dapat merasakan kebenciannya tadi. Sangat menggelegar dan menohok jantungku" Yunho tertawa terbahak-bahak dan mencium bibir merah Jaejoong

"Pulanglah, aku rasa ibumu cemas menunggu mu dirumah. Sampaikan salam ku untuk ayah mu, tetapi jika ibumu bertanya mana salam ku untuknya, katakan aku lupa mengucapkannya" Yunho tersenyum sekali lagi dan meraih tengkuk Jaejoong untuk melumat bibir merahnya dengan ganas. Dilahapnya si cherry merah itu hingga mereka berdua saling kewalahan dan kehabisan pasukan oksigen

"Mom akan semakin membenci mu" ucap Jaejoong manja dan mengecup sekali lagi bibir hati Yunho sebelum turun dari mobil dan berlari cepat menuju rumahnya. Ia harus bisa meyakinkan ibunya kalau Yunho adalah satu-satunya pria untuknya.

Mengenai masalah ayahnya, ia yakin pria tua itu akan membela dan bersanding denganya melawan nenek sihir renyot itu. Tetapi apakah Yunho juga sama sebegitu besarnya rasa ingin memiliki seperti yang Jaejoong rasakan?

.

.

"Kau bukan lagi teman ku" Jaejoong hanya dapat terdiam membisu dan melihat tubuh sahabatnya yang telah ia khianati itu semakin menjauh dari tempat mereka bertemu

Keesokkan harinya setelah hari dimana ia dan Yunho membolos, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pergi kesekolah dengan keadaan tubuh dan hati yang masih terasa perih. Setelah di interogasi bersama ayah dan ibunya seharian penuh, ibu Jaejoong khilaf dan membabi buta memarahinya.

Ia dijadikan tahanan pribadi di gudang bawah tanah dan hanya diberi makan satu kali saja. Ia hampir mati kelaparan dan kehausan ditempat kejadian perkara, kalau saja ayahnya tidak diam-diam memberinya makan saat tengah malam tanpa sepengetahuan istrinya

Jaejoong hanya dapat berterimakasih dan melahap makan malamnya dengan tangisan dan isakan pilu. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ibunya sangat marah dan benci terhadap Yunho. Ya mungkin saja Yunho memang pria brengsek yang telah berani meniduri anak dibawah umur.

Akan tetapi ia dan Yunho melakukan hal itu atas dasar suka sama suka. Jaejoong pun menjadi benci dan mendiamkan ibunya mulai dari hari ibunya mengklaim, bahwa Jaejoong tidak boleh bertemu dan berkomunikasi kembali dengan Yunho. Hal yang menyangkut Yunho dan segala sesuatu yang bebas menjadi larangan hitam untuk Jaejoong.

Ia tidak boleh menggunakan ponsel dan internet, atau pun keluar malam lagi untuk sekedar jalan-jalan. Dasar menyebalkan. Belum lagi Jaejoong lupa untuk meminta nomor ponsel dan alamat rumah atau e-mail pria itu. Jaejoong rindu sekali padanya. Ia ingin bertemu dan mendengar suara seksi Yunho yang khas dan berwibawa, namun terkesan humoris

.

"Ahra kau harus memaafkan ku. Harus pokoknya, titik" Jaejoong malah mengancam daripada memelas untuk minta dimaafkan oleh sahabatnya yang terkhianati

"Oh ya? Mengapa harus Kim Jaejoong? setahu ku kau yang sangat berdosa terhadap ku. Kau merebut pria ku dan meninggalkan ku sendirian bersama bajingan ambein itu"

"Ya tuhan kau tidak tahu apa yang hendak ia lakukan pada ku?" Ahra berhenti berjalan dan berputar arah untuk berdiri dengan angkuh didepan Jaejoong.

Masih dengan uap yang keluar dari telinga dan mulutnya, Ahra melanjutkan pengakuan dosa yang Jaejoong lakukan padanya dua hari yang lalu

"Hoya mencoba memperkosa ku, Jae. Ia hendak menjadikan ku bahan pemerkosaan oleh teman-teman sekriminalnya" kata Ahra sedemikian bencinya terhadap Jaejoong dan Hoya, walaupun Jaejoong tahu hal seperti itu tidak akan pernah terjadi kepada wanita jalang ini.

Antara ia dan Ahra, bisa dibilang Ahra adalah wanita yang paling jalang dan licik dari semua remaja jalang yang ada di Tokyo

"Jangan berlebihan Ahra. Hoya saja tidak sudi memangku mu, bagaimana bisa ia mencoba melakukan _gang rape_ terhadapmu?" ucap Jaejoong mengejek sebal dan menarik tangan Ahra untuk duduk ditempat biasa mereka makan siang

.

.

"Jadi Yunho sudah bertemu dengan ayah dan ibumu? Bagaimana tanggapan mereka? Mereka pasti jatuh pingsan dan bersujud syukur, karna putranya yang tidak laku dan berpantat tembok ini akhirnya pecah perawan juga!" sudah lupa dengan kekesalannya akibat sikap khianat Jaejoong yang lalu, Ahra bertanya langsung mengenai perkembangan hubungan antara Jaejoong dengan pria tampan yang menjadi rebutan mereka

"Apakah bibi mencoba mengancam Yunho dan meminta pertanggung jawabannya?. Berapa harga yang dipatok nenek sihir itu untuk keperawanan mu?" Ahra semakin menjadi dan bertambah semangat mengenai topik ini, dan tidak perduli bahwa ia sudah menjelma menjadi lantasan kereta api yang tidak terputus-putus

"Mom sangat membenci Yunnie. Sepertinya ia menentang hubungan kami" Jaejoong tidak perduli dengan ejekan dan caci maki Ahra mengenai betapa murahnya harga diri Jaejoong.

Ia memilih untuk fokus dengan bekal makanan yang Ahra bawa. Bekal makanannya kali ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan punya Ahra

"Yunnie? Ya ampun kalian norak sekali. Lalu apakah ia mendesahkan nama mu dengan panggilan lain?"

"Jaejoongie? Joongie triplek? Joongie jalang berpantat implan? Pelacur BooJae? Jalang perawan? Atau..." ucapan Ahra terhenti saat tangan Jaejoong menjambak rambut panjangnya hingga ia harus menundukkan kepalanya jatuh sampai ketanah.

Ini sudah keterlaluan menurut Jaejoong. Sudah menghina ibunya saja seharusnya ia bersyukur masih bisa bernapas, sekarang Ahra malah menyerang dirinya

.

"Aku rindu dan ingin sekali bertemu dengannya" ucap Jaejoong tiba-tiba berubah sendu mengingat Yunho. Ini sudah sehari berlalu, tetapi ia sudah jatuh hati sekali pada pria tampan itu. Tidak diberi akses telepon dan internet membuatnya ingin menangis beranak sungai, malah ditambah lagi ia yang tidak memiliki nomor telepon Yunho

"Jae sayang, saling menghabiskan malam panas semalaman itu bukan berarti kalian bercinta" ucap Ahra sambil merapikan kembali gumpalan rambut kusut yang dijambak Jaejoong tadi

"Apa maksudmu kami tidak bercinta? Kami melakukannya berkali-kali malahan" balas Jaejoong tidak mau kalah dan melahap lauk pauk yang ada dibekal Ahra. Bekal yang disiapkan nenek sihir itu ternyata hanya nasih putih bertabur garam saja diatasnya

"Apakah ia sempurna Jae? Deskripsikan detail fisiknya" Ahra semakin beringas dan ingin tahu lebih dari sekedar informasi

"Hmm, kurasa setelah seharian penuh ku terawang kembali percintaan liar kami. Aku dapat menyimpulkan bahwa pantat Yunnie itu serupa dengan pantat Junsu kita" ucap Jaejoong malu-malu dengan pipi yang bersemu merah

.

.

"Huh? Aku?" Junsu mencoba menepis pelukan Jaejoong saat pria cantik itu tidak sengaja mengambil nama undian yang salah.

Hari ini kelas mereka sedang mengadakan pemilihan teman kerja kelompok dirumah. Akan tetapi Jaejoong yang sudah diberitahu dengan taktik dan akal bulus Ahra, seharusnya bisa mengambil kupon nama Junsu yang sudah diberi tanda oleh wanita pemanipulasi tersebut. Tetapi bahagia tak dapat diraih, Jaejoong malah mengambil kupon dengan nama undian wanita yang paling jelek (seksi) dan kuper seantero sekolah

"Kau menjual ku Jaejoong. Beraninya kau" marah Junsu dan beringsut mendekati teman sekelompoknya yang baru.

Apa-apaan ini? apa karena dua hari yang lalu Junsu menolak untuk pergi malam bersama mereka lantas ia dikeluarkan dari pertemanan ini? apakah mereka ingin menyingkirkan Junsu dari dunia Trio jalang se-Tokyo?

"Su-ie..." bujuk Jaejoong mencoba menarik kembali simpati sahabat sejatinya itu

"Tutup mulut mu dan terima saja wanita itu untuk menggantikan posisi ku. Kita akhiri saja pertemanan kita sampai disini" ucap Junsu sebal dan masih merasa tersakiti dengan ulah Jaejoong tadi

.

.

Jaejoong merasa semenjak kejadian dua hari yang lalu, dunianya benar-benar hancur dan berubah total seratus delapan puluh koma lima derajat. Ia yang biasanya saling bercengkerama bersama Junsu dan Ahra dulu, kini harus menelan pil pahit kehancuran pertemanan mereka akibat ulah ceroboh dan kikuk dirinya dalam menjalankan tugas sebagai ketua.

Ia yang selalu menjadi anak kesayangan dan kebanggaan orang tuanya kini malah berubah menjadi anak tiri yang tidak dianggap. Mungkin hanya ayahnya saja yang masih perduli dan sayang terhadapnya.

Semenjak ia masih mengambek dan mendiamkan ibunya, Jaejoong tidak ingin lagi memperdulikan nenek sihir itu. Ia sudah bertekad kuat untuk mencari jalan keluar agar bisa bertemu kembali dengan pangeran Pagani Zondanya

.

"Jae!" panggilan Ahra membuyarkan pikiran Jaejoong mengenai rencananya dan langsung menyahuti Ahra yang sudah menunjuk tegas kearah depan mereka. Lebih tepatnya ke arah Junsu yang masih setia menunggu jemputan didepan gerbang sekolah mereka

"Yunnie?" ucap Jaejoong pelan dan terkejut saat ia melihat sebuah mobil yang tidak asing lagi dimatanya kini berhenti tepat didepan gerbang.

Ia sendiri juga bisa menyaksikan dengan kedua bola matanya yang bulat, bahwa pria tampan yang keluar menghampiri Junsu dan memeluk tubuh montoknya itu adalah pria yang sama yang pernah mendekap tubuhnya mesra saat diranjang asing dua hari yang lalu.

Persis dengan wajah dan tubuh tinggi sempurnanya, Yunho terlihat tampan dengan setelan kerja dan kacamata hitam yang menutupi kedua musangnya. Tubuh tegap atletis dan kulit kecokelatan eksotisnya masih dapat terpancar keseluruh penjuru sekolah, saat ia dan Junsu menjadi bahan perbincangan dan gosip terbaru disekolah ini.

Tanpa menunggu lama dan melihat sekeliling, mereka berdua langsung memasuki mobil mewah tersebut dan melaju pergi meninggalkan pria cantik yang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak pingsan, dan menangis seperti bocah ingusan yang kehilangan permen tangkainya

"Ini tidak mungkin"

.

.

**Kimberly Grint**

_*Silent reader adalah kelemahan dan kesedihan saya, mereka menurunkan semangat menulis saya_

_Terimakasih untuk Guest dan non-Account (Tidak bisa dibalas karena anda tidak log-in)_

_**.  
**_

_**Bagi yang sudah membaca atau sejenisnya* harap memberikan feedback :)  
**_

_*Usia kalian sudah memasuki angka keberapa? apakah cerita ini masih layak dikonsumsi orang banyak?  
_


	5. 16 Wild & Sex 04

**16 Wild & Sex**

.

.

**Description**

Ok, I can't help myself I'm sorry *bow* but I have to write this story down.

Title: 16 Wild & Sex

Genre: Teenage, Love, Romance, Drama, Crack

Pairing: Yunho, Yunjae, Jaejoong

DISCLAIMER: I wish I own the boys but sadly I don't. They belong to themselves

.

.

**Chapter Four**

**.**

**Warning!**

In the introduction for 16 Wild and Sex, in addition to warning about adult language, graphic violence, gratuitous nudity, and sexual content, there's EWSH Extremely Warped Sense of Humor and Strong Language.

.

.

"Jae!" panggilan Ahra membuyarkan pikiran Jaejoong mengenai rencananya dan langsung menyahuti Ahra yang sudah menunjuk tegas kearah depan mereka. Lebih tepatnya ke arah Junsu yang masih setia menunggu jemputan didepan gerbang sekolah mereka

"Yunnie?" ucap Jaejoong pelan dan terkejut saat ia melihat sebuah mobil yang tidak asing lagi dimatanya kini berhenti tepat didepan gerbang.

Ia sendiri juga bisa menyaksikan dengan kedua bola matanya yang bulat, bahwa pria tampan yang keluar menghampiri Junsu dan memeluk tubuh montoknya itu adalah pria yang sama yang pernah mendekap tubuhnya mesra saat diranjang asing dua hari yang lalu.

Persis dengan wajah dan tubuh tinggi sempurnanya, Yunho terlihat tampan dengan setelan kerja dan kacamata hitam yang menutupi kedua musangnya. Tubuh tegap atletis dan kulit kecokelatan eksotisnya masih dapat terpancar keseluruh penjuru sekolah, saat ia dan Junsu menjadi bahan perbincangan dan gosip terbaru disekolah ini.

Tanpa menunggu lama dan melihat sekeliling, mereka berdua langsung memasuki mobil mewah tersebut dan melaju pergi meninggalkan pria cantik yang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak pingsan, dan menangis seperti bocah ingusan yang kehilangan permen tangkainya

"Ini tidak mungkin"

.

.

"Ya tuhan jangan katakan bahwa Junsu adalah saingan hamba yang baru. Memiliki teman khianat seperti Jaejoong saja sudah harus banyak bersabar, dan kini aku harus dihadapkan dengan kenyataan bahwa kedua sahabatku akan menjadi saingan dalam memperebutkan pria yang sama"

"Haaaaa... bagaimana bisa nasib mempermainkan kita?" ucap Ahra kepada dirinya sendiri, karena teman yang menjadi lawan bicaranya sekarang ini sedang menatap dengki kearah Junsu dengan tatapan serigala yang akan menerkam mangsanya

"Aku yakin Yunnie hanya tertarik pada pantat bebeknya saja. Tidak mungkin pria dewasa sepertinya jatuh cinta pada bocah ingusan itu" ucap Jaejoong semakin dengki melihat Junsu yang kini bertambah montok saja

"Ya kita lihat siapa yang berbicara sekarang. Bocah ingusan meledek bocah ingusan yang lainnya" balas Ahra sambil membuka buku pekerjaan rumah dari teman baru dalam kelompok belajarnya. Hari ini mereka berdua lupa membuat peer dan tidak tanggung-tanggung untuk memanfaatkan si kuper (seksi) untuk mencontek pekerjaannya

.

.

"Kim Junsu aku membenci mu. Aku bersyukur dirimu tergantikan oleh Sora Aoi. Dia jauh lebih menarik dan sintal dari tubuh gembrot mu" Jaejoong mendekati mantan sahabat yang menusuknya dari belakang, dan membisikkan kalimat tidak bertanggung jawab itu tepat ditelinga sensitif Junsu pada saat pelajaran olahraga

"Huh? Apa maksudmu Jae? Aku kira seharusnya itu kalimat yang wajib ku tujukan untuk mu" Junsu semakin sewot membalas ejekan Jaejoong, dan mencoba untuk bersikap layaknya pria dewasa yang sedang mengurusi bocah umur lima tahun

"Hei kalian berdua, jika kalian tidak segera kembali ke lapangan dalam hitungan sepuluh, toilet siswa dan guru akan kuhadiahkan kepada kalian setelah pulang sekolah nanti" teriak guru olahraga yang terkenal killer memanggil kedua pria jalang ini agar tidak sibuk bergosip, dan kembali menjalankan aktivitas pembelajaran

"Bagus sekali Junsu. Lihat sekarang apa yang kau perbuat! Tidak cukupkah kau menyakiti ku selama ini?" ucap Jaejoong sambil menahan tangis yang tidak dimengerti Junsu. Apa yang salah dengan otak Jaejoong akhir-akhir ini? Mengapa pria jalang itu cepat sekali bersedih, dan suka sekali memarahinya belakangan ini?

.

.

Kejadian disekolah tadi membuat hari-hari Jaejoong menjadi bertambah terpuruk. Ia dengan lungainya berjalan kaki menuju halte bis bersama Ahra dengan perasaan yang sedih dan tersakiti. Ia masih tidak ingin mempercayai dengan apa yang kedua bola matanya lihat kemarin siang. Junsu bersama Yunho didalam mobil mewahnya?! Sebenarnya tidak ada masalah dengan mobilnya, akan tetapi yang menjadi sumber kerisauan seorang Kim Jaejoong adalah status dan hubungan diantara keduanya. Mengapa selama ini Junsu tidak pernah bercerita mengenai Yunho?

Dengan terik matahari siang yang membara diatas ubun-ubun kepalanya, Ahra mengajak Jaejoong untuk makan ice cream di toko kelontong terdekat. Ia mencoba menghiburnya agar tidak terlalu memikirkan kejadian tentang tadi dan kemarin siang

.

"Jaejoong dimana etika dan sopan santun mu?" ibu Jaejoong sudah berkacak pinggang dan mulai kembali memarahi puteranya yang tidak memberi salam dan kecupan selamat datang seperti biasanya. Ini semua gara-gara pria tua itu yang sudah mempengaruhi Jaejoong, pikirnya

"Bila Mom masih menginginkan ciuman dari malaikat cantik ini, kembalikan dulu hak kebebasan dan ponsel ku" ucap Jaejoong acuh tak acuh dan menyeret tubuh Ahra untuk segera menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya

"Dan juga pasangkan kembali saluran internet dirumah ini bi, karna kami memerlukannya untuk mencari bahan kerja kelompok" tambah Ahra meneriakkan keinginan Jaejoong yang tidak sempat terucapkan

"Omong-omong kerutan disekitar mata bibi semakin meluas saja. Selamat siang, kami pulang" sapa Ahra sebelum ia lupa dan mendapat omelan yang sama dari nenek sihir itu

.

.

Di dalam kamar Jaejoong, mereka berdua tidak mengerjakan pekerjaan yang seharusnya mereka selesaikan bertiga. Jaejoong dan Ahra tidak akan sudi mengajak Sora Aoi untuk ikut bergabung masuk kedalam kelompok sosialitas jalang mereka. Wanita kuper (seksi) itu terlalu ideal dan sempurna akan bentuk tubuhnya yang jauh diatas rata-rata

"Kau harus membantu ku, Ahra" ucap Jaejoong masih dengan mengoleskan cream wajah didepan meja rias. Mereka sudah menghubungi Sora dan mengancamnya untuk menyelesaikan sendiri tugas kelompok tanpa bantuan mereka

"Mengapa harus?" tanya Ahra yang sedang mengemil snack dan buah-buahan diatas ranjang Jaejoong dengan membaca komik yaoi koleksi terbatas milik pria cantik tersebut

"Aku harus bisa bertemu kembali dengan Yunnie. Aku harus bisa membuatnya menjadi milik ku seutuhnya, bukan milik Junsu si bebek itu"

"Caranya Madam?" Ahra bangkit dari ranjang dan mengambil potongan timun dari mata kanan Jaejoong, lalu memakannya sebelum Jaejoong sempat menjambak kembali surai panjangnya

"Kau harus bisa meyakinkan kondisi Gogo baik-baik saja untuk dapat berfungsi kembali malam ini"

"Kau gila Jae. Gogo baru saja diperbaiki oleh ayah ku. Pria bau kentut itu menceramahi ku habis-habisan karena membiarkan Gogo masuk kerumah sakit untuk yang ketiga kalinya dalam sebulan ini" Ahra tidak ingin ayahnya mencabut hak mengemudinya dan ia juga tidak rela Gogo yang masih belum sembuh benar dirusakkan lagi oleh ambisi Jaejoong yang egois

"Coba sebutkan sekali lagi apa bunyi sumpah Trio JaeSuRa yang ketiga?" Jaejoong tidak perduli dengan rengekkan wanita sial ini "Selalu mengutamakan kepentingan teman diatas kepentingan..."

"Dasar pelacur jalang" akhirnya Ahra menyerah dan mendesah berat karena tidak dapat melawan kekuatan jahat Jaejoong yang sudah berkoar-koar ingin segera menghabisi siapa pun yang mencoba menghalangi jalannya

"Bagus, ku tunggu jam sebelas malam nanti, dan kau sudah harus _stand by_ dihalaman belakang rumahku bersama Gogo tercinta. Lagi pula aku juga sudah rindu berat padanya. Apa kabarnya kakek renta itu?" Jaejoong membuka kedua matanya dan mengambil potongan timun yang tersisa, lalu memakannya dengan sekali lahap

"Memangnya kita akan kemana? Kau saja tidak tahu alamat rumah Yunho" tanya Ahra penasaran dengan rencana Jaejoong yang simpang siur dan belum terkendali ini

"Kita akan menculik Su-ie lalu menyiksa pantat bebeknya sampai ia mau bersaksi dimana Yunnie tinggal. Dan aku juga penasaran apa hubungan bebek jalang itu dengan Yunnie ku" Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum ceria dan kembali menerawang wajah tampan Yunho yang sempat memudar beberapa hari ini. Semua berkat Junsu yang selalu menghantui pikirannya

"Ini tidak akan berjalan dengan mulus pastinya" ucap Ahra mendesah pelan dan berdoa kepada Tuhan agar Jaejoong dibukakan pintu maaf yang sebesar-besarnya

.

.

Sesuai dengan rencana jahat yang dipikirkan tidak matang oleh Jaejoong tadi sore, akhirnya malam ini mereka memulai perjalanan menuju barat untuk menemukan alkitab yang masih tersembunyi dirumah Junsu. Tanpa memikirkan lebih jauh lagi, Ahra dan Jaejoong kembali terjebak dalam kemogokkan dan saling menyalahkan satu sama lain mengenai insiden yang berulang kali menimpa mereka.

Saking sialnya nasib duo bersahabat ini, mereka dipertemukan kembali oleh jalanan sepi, tempat dimana mereka berdua mengalami insiden mogok untuk yang pertama kalinya. Disebuah jalan raya yang sepi, Gogo mulai kembali pada habitat lamanya yang sering sakit-sakitan dan pingsan ditengah jalan

Padahal Ahra sudah memastikan kondisi luar-dalam Gogo baik-baik saja tadi sore. Bahkan Jaejoong rela memecahkan tabungan Hello Kitty-nya untuk mengambil uang receh agar bisa membeli Gogo asupan makanan yang bergizi. Ia rela merogoh koceknya untuk membelikan Gogo bensin Pertamax Plus sampai penuh. Memang malang tak dapat ditolak, Gogo kembali mengecewakan mereka malam ini. Ia sudah koma lebih dulu sebelum menyelesaikan misi yang harus ia tuntaskan

"Jae bagaimana ini? aku pasti akan langsung digantung oleh kedua orang tua ku. Mereka pasti akan mengeksekusi ku ditaman bermain komplek kita" kata Ahra sambil menangis dan duduk dijalanan seperti orang gila yang tak terkontrol

"Aku tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan Yunnie untuk selama-lamanya, karna mulai dari hari ini nenek sihir itu pasti akan mengurung ku untuk seratus tahun kedepan" bukannya menjadi obat penenang untuk sahabatnya, Jaejoong juga ikut-ikutan gila dan terkapar dijalanan sambil berguling kesana-kemari seperti setrika konslet

"Ya ampun sepertinya kita memang dijodohkan Tuhan untuk selalu bertemu seperti ini, huh, Kim Jaejoong?" suara pria tampan yang baru turun dari mobilnya itu mengusik pendengaran Jaejoong, dan ia langsung membulatkan mata besarnya kala melihat pria yang tidak asing lagi dihadapannya.

Sepertinya Tuhan memang selalu ada untuk melindunginya. Ia selalu ada menyertai Jaejoong karna minggu kemarin ia sempat berdoa di gejera dan mengikuti kebaktian minggu pagi. Ini adalah balasan doa Jaejoong dari Tuhan yang Maha Kuasa

.

.

Setelah terselamatkan hidupnya dari api neraka nenek sihir dirumah, Jaejoong kembali menjadi pribadi yang lebih ceria dan suka menghumbar senyuman hari ini. Setelah peristiwa malam dimana Gogo kembali pingsan dijalan raya, pria tampan yang datang menyelamatkan hidupnya kini tengah berhasil membuat hari-harinya jauh lebih berwarna

Hari minggu ini Jaejoong sedang merencanakan kembali siasat untuk bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya. Ia sebentar lagi akan bertemu dengan pria yang telah merenggut sebagian dari hatinya, dan pria yang telah memberikan tanda pertama didalam kehidupannya yang beranjak dewasa ini

"Kim Jaejoong kau memang manusia yang paling cantik dan sempurna yang pernah Tuhan ciptakan di muka bumi ini" ia berbicara dan memuji dirinya sendiri didepan cermin dekat sudut ruangan kamarnya tanpa ampun. Selalu narsis tanpa jeda dan koma nihil

Ia memakai kaos dalam berpotongan V neck rendah bergaris putih-merah, dan dipadukan dengan Ripped Jeans bermerek Guess untuk memberikan kesan montok pada pantatnya. Kali ini ia tidak berniat, dan tidak akan pernah mau lagi untuk memakai implan palsu yang membuat pantatnya gatal semalaman penuh

Jaejoong kembali mengoleskan cream anti UV disekitar wajah dan leher putihnya. Seluruh kulit dipermukaan tubuhnya tidak pernah absen oleh body lotion yang berfungsi untuk selalu melembabkan kulit putih mulusnya disegala jenis cuaca

Sentuhan terakhir yang ia lakukan adalah merapikan rambut strawberry blonde-nya dan mencoba mempraktikkan senyuman terbaiknya pagi ini. Ia segera mengambil mantel hangat untuk menutupi penampilan seksinya dari cuaca dingin diluar saat ini. Ia berharap kali ini Yunho akan kembali terpana akan pesona yang dipancarnya

"Bye-bye Ahra. Aku tidak akan berbagi kesempatan emas ini dengan mu, sayang" ucap Jaejoong entah berbicara pada siapa, namun matanya tertuju pada foto yang terbingkai indah diatas meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya. Foto dimana Trio Jalang se-Tokyo sedang tersenyum bahagia bersama di dalam kelas memasak

.

.

Perjalanan Jaejoong kali ini bisa dibilang yang paling mendebarkan dan paling mengesankan dalam sejarah kehidupannya. Ia tidak pernah keluar rumah sejauh ini hanya untuk seorang pria asing. Jaejoong juga tidak ditemani oleh orang tua atau teman-temannya. Ia hanya seorang diri berjalan kaki menuju halte bus dekat rumahnya untuk menuju stasiun kereta api, dan bertemu dengan pangeran Pagani Zondanya

Jaejoong terlihat sedikit kikuk dan canggung selama perjalanan. Walaupun selama ia melangkahkan kakinya ditempat asing kota Tokyo ini ia selalu mendapatkan perhatian khusus dan perhatian kurang ajar dari setiap orang yang lalu lalang bersamanya, ia berusaha kuat untuk tetap berjalan dengan santai dan tanpa beban

Jaejoong mencoba senormal mungkin untuk tidak menciptakan drama klasik pelecehan seksual di depan publik. Jaejoong sedikit risih saat berdesakan dengan banyak orang didalam kereta api. Karena dari itu makanya ia selalu terlihat berusaha menjauh dari keramaian para pria yang mencoba menggerumuninya.

Seperti sekarang ini misalkan, ia rela berdiri seperti patung monyet disamping petugas keamanan kereta didekat toilet yang bau pesing. Lebih baik ia terlibat percakapan membosankan seputar anjloknya harga kedelai dan kotoran kucing dengan kakek tua petugas keamanan ini, pikirnya

.

.

Hari minggu ini adalah hari yang sangat menyebalkan menurut Yunho. Ia bertanya didalam hati mengapa harus dirinya? Mengapa harus melibatkan General Manager terhormat seperti dirinya untuk bertemu dan menyambut client yang tidak ingin ditemuinya?

Setelah mendapat kabar yang tidak menyenangkan ini subuh tadi, Yunho kembali mengoarkan hawa tidak bersahabat dan tidak menerima amanat yang disampaikan oleh asisten pribadinya. Ia terus saja bermoody jelek didepan seorang wanita yang merupakan puteri dari pengusaha yang bekerja sama dengan perusahaan dimana ia bekerja

Sudah banyak sekali wanita dan pria yang mencoba menjodohkan anaknya untuk mendekati Yunho. Mereka sangat mendukung dan bersedia membangun hubungan yang lebih serius dengan keluarga pria tampan ini. Selain bertampang gagah dan maskulin, Yunho juga dianugerahi tuhan dengan otak dan pikiran diluar nalar. Ia adalah salah satu pria yang menjadi anggota Mensa se-dunia

Disamping Yunho kini duduk seorang wanita hasil jebakan boss-nya yang sedang mencoba merayu dirinya. Tuan puteri yang terhormat ini sedang memilin-milin garis kancing Yunho yang terbuka hingga tiga kancing teratas, memperlihatkan bentuh kokoh otot dadanya yang mengencang dari balik kemeja polo yang ia gunakan hari ini. Ia berencana akan melanjutkan hari minggu ini dengan bermain golf setelah berhasil menolak ular beracun ini

"Yunho cobalah untuk tersenyum dan hargai sedikit nona Jessica yang sedang menceritakan pengalaman liburannya di Iceland" kata-kata sindiran itu keluar dari mulut pria yang menjadi asisten serta pria yang akan Yunho hajar duluan setelah kencan jebakan ini berakhir.

Pria yang tak kalah tampan darinya ini sudah berpindah tempat duduk lima menit yang lalu dari tempat duduknya semula bersanding disamping Yunho. Akan tetapi nona kaya yang sombong ini memintanya untuk bertukar tempat duduk dan mencoba menarik simpati Yunho melalui dirinya. Ia mungkin saja bisa mengaet dua pria tampan sekaligus hari ini. Mungkin saja sekali tepuk, dua lalat akan terkapar

"Aku lelah dan ingin pulang sekarang. Aku masih mengantuk" Yunho tidak akan menjadi anak yang penurut sekarang. Biar saja ia menolak wanita miliaran Yen ini. Ia sudah muak dengan cerita bohong dan sikap murahan yang ditujukan Jessica padanya. Ia tahu semua taktik wanita perayu

"Yunho aku akan mencium bibir seksi mu itu jika sekali lagi kau mengacuhkan nona Jessica. Aku serius Yun!" asisten pribadinya kembali mengucapkan ancaman yang tidak main-main kali ini.

Ia bisa dikakatan adalah pria dan seme sejati dalam hubungan percintaan. Bayangkan saja mau mencium Yunho yang notebenenya juga satu anggota dengannya? Hal ini membuat bulu lebat disekujur tubuh Yunho merinding jijik mendengarnya. Dan apabila hal ini terjadi, hari ini akan menjadi hari yang luar biasa mengerikan sekali dalam sepanjang sejarah Yaoi

"Ya cium aku sekarang juga Park Yoochun, maka bibir mu akan kubuat selebar jidat mu" Yunho kali ini sudah habis kesabaran dan tidak perduli dengan kata-kata kasar yang dilontarkannya didepan umum, apalagi didepan seorang nona kaya yang terhormat

"Yunho" tegur Yoochun

"Sudahlah Yoochun, jangan bertengkar dengan Yunho, _please?_ Aku hanya ingin sekedar bersapa halo saja dengan pria tampan ini" ucap Jessica memecahkan ketegangan yang ada. Atau mungkin ia tidak sadar jika yang dilontarkan kedua anak manusia itu tadi hanya sekedar selingan belaka

"Ya tuhan demi Spongebob dan Patrick yang kutinggalkan di Nickelodeon pagi tadi, kita sudah mengucapkan kata sial itu satu jam yang...Jaejoong" Yunho terdiam membisu ketika ia marah-marah tidak jelas dan ingin mengamuk dengan membanting meja restoran ini, kalau saja retina dimata musangnya kini tidak menangkap sosok malaikat cantik yang sedang melambaikan tangan kearahnya didepan pintu masuk

Pintu masuk restoran bintang tujuh yang terbuat dari kaca tebal mengkilat ini menjadi batas penghalang antara ia dan Jaejoong. Bocah ingusan yang sudah diperawaninya itu terlihat cantik dan menawan dalam balutan baju hangat panjang yang menutupi sebagian tubuh mungilnya.

Jaejoong memang bersikap kampungan sekarang ini. Ia tersenyum kegirangan sambil berteriak memanggil nama Yunho dari luar sana dengan tangan yang dilambaikan terus menerus kearahnya. Sekilas ia mirip sekali dengan balita umur lima tahun yang sedang berjumpa dengan teman sebayanya

"Y-yunho kau mau kemana?" tanya Jessica yang sudah gelagapan dan tidak mengerti mengapa Yunho begitu saja meninggalkan dirinya dimeja ini. Masih ada sekitar lima gelas wine lagi didalam botol anggur itu, mengapa Yunho sudah pergi menemui orang lain?

.

"Dia bersama ku" ucap Yunho ketika tubuh mungil Jaejoong dipaksa menjauh dari depan pintu restoran mahal itu oleh petugas keamanan yang berjaga ditempat "Dia kekasih ku"

Jaejoong cukup takjub dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh Yunho? Pria tampan ini baru saja membela dan memperkenalkannya sebagai kekasih? Ia tidak salah dengar, bukan? Kata kekasih yang Yunho ucapkan tadi berarti adalah orang yang sangat spesial dihatinya, ya kan?

"Yu-yunnie..." sapa Jaejoong sambil malu-malu kucing dan menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap musang Yunho yang mengamati kembali penampilan bidadarinya hari ini

"Kau cantik seperti biasanya Jaejoongie. Aku rindu sekali padamu" Yunho segera merengkuh tubuh mungil Jaejoong kedalam dekapan hangatnya dan mencium bertubi-tubi bibir pink Jaejoong yang sudah dipoleskan Jaejoong secara merata dengan lip balm rasa peach

"Yunnie kita masih diluar. Semua orang memperhatikan kita, yun" Jaejoong semakin mendekap tubuh kekar Yunho seerat mungkin dan menyusupkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Yunho yang terbuka. Ia sedikit mengecup ringan otot dada yang kencang berwarna kecokelatan itu

"Tidak bisa sayang, aku terlalu merindukan mu. Saking rindunya, ku kira kau hanya sekedar halusinasi pikiran ku saja. Aku senang melihat mu tampil manis hari ini" balas Yunho sambil mengecup kembali bibir menggairahkan Jaejoong

"Omong-omong kau tahu dari mana aku berada disini?" tanya Yunho keheranan

"Hoya"

"Huh, tidak heran"

.

.

Kimberly Grint

_*Bila kalian menjadi silent reader, saya akan menjadi pending writer dan menurunkan semangat menulis  
_

Terimakasih

Awal bulan, dan saya minta maaf tidak bisa membalas review karena pekerjaan menumpuk


	6. Not an Update

**Not an Update**

**.**

**.**

Pertama-tama saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian semua para pembaca (EXist ataupun Silent) yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan saya pujian, dorongan, semangat, dan juga saran akan Fanfiction yang saya buat ini

Saya tahu jika tulisan saya tidaklah sebagus para Author lain ataupun anda sekalipun yang mengatakan bahwa saya lebih baik tidak usah menulis kembali cerita _'jahat'_ ini

Saya tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahan atau kejahatan saya yang anda katakan, bahwa saya tidak menyukai DBSK, terutama ibu anda, Kim Jaejoong!. Oke, baiklah anda pasti sangat menyukai dan mengidolakan DBSK sama seperti saya mencintai mereka berlima

Saya juga sangat mengidolakan Kim Jaejoong, tetapi saya tidak mengerti mengapa anda terlalu terobsesi kepadanya. Anda seperti orang gila yang sangat psikopat bila ada seseorang seperti saya, yang membuat sebuah karakter atau sifat _'jalang_' yang sangat anda tidak sukai dari Fanfiction yang saya buat ini

.

Saya menyukai Justin Bieber, Rihanna, dan Miley Cyrus. Saya bahkan tergila-gila kepada Justin seperti gadis belia yang masih berusia lima belas tahun yang labil dan simpang siur seperti anda. Tetapi ketika saya mendengar Justin berbuat kenakalan yang lebih dari batas manusia lakukan pada umumnya, saya juga merasa kecewa terhadapnya

Tetapi saya tidak akan bersikap _delusional_ seperti penguntit sejati yang mengatakan bahwa sikap Justin itu layak dilakukan bagi remaja seusianya.

Saya tidak akan membela kenakalan Justin hanya karena saya tergila-gila padanya. Saya tahu jika Justin sangat tampan dan wow atau sebaginya, tetap akal sehat saya sendiri juga tidak bisa berbohong bila apa yang dilakukan oleh super star saya itu salah, dan tidak baik untuk dijadikan contoh seperti artis besar sepertinya

Atau juga dengan Rihanna dan Miley yang sudah sangat tidak wajar lagi membuat Video musik yang seperti Video Porno 100% didalamnya. Saya menyukai mereka berdua sama seperti saya dan anda mencintai Kim Jaejoong

Lantas apakah dengan hal sepele yang bahkan tidak benar sama sekali, dan hanya sebuah pemikiran ilusi belaka saja dari pikiran dan otak dangkal saya, anda lantas langsung mengatakan bahwa saya tidak menyukai DBSK dan Ibu kamu (Jaejoong), hanya karena saya menciptakan sebuah karakter yang bersifat jalang dan bebas kepadanya

.

Tolong jangan bersikap seperti anak umur lima tahun yang tidak mengerti dengan etika dan cobalah untuk saling menghormati antara sesama. Saya sudah memberikan warning atau peringatan yang menyatakan bahwa Fanfiction ini banyak mengandung bahasa yang keras, seks, dan sebuah humor yang dirangkap dengan bahasa yang tidak layak untuk didengar oleh anak kecil

Saya tidak pernah menyuruh kalian para pembaca yang masih berusia dibawah lima belas tahun untuk membaca tulisan saya yang tidak bagus dan tidak mendidik ini. Kalian bisa memilih untuk meninggalkan Fanfiction ini dan tolong jangan pernah menyakiti para Authornya. Bahkan saya rasa membuat rate M di Fanfiction ini hanya sia-sia belaka

.

Saya tidak marah ketika anda bilang Fanfiction saya ini jelek atau tidak bagus, atau sekalipun bersifat untuk menjatuhkan nama DBSK dan ibu kamu. Saya marah ketika anda mengucapkan kata-kata yang menurut saya sangat kejam dari apa yang Nikita Mirzani katakan kepada Zaskia Gotik

Oke, saya tidak nyambung dan mulai melantur sekarang. Dari Justin, Rihanna, Miley, sekarang nyambung ke Nikita dan Zaskia. Tetapi saya hanya menyarankan opini, sama seperti apa yang kamu review kepada saya.

Tolong jangan pernah menyuruh orang lain untuk mematikan cita-citanya. Mengapa dengan saya menciptakan karakter jalang kepada Kim Jaejoong, anda lantas langsung menyuruh saya berhenti menulis dan menuduh saya tidak menyukai DBSK?

Apakah anda juga mengatakan hal yang sama dengan para Author lain?

Apakah jika ada sebuah Fanfiction yang membuat karakter Jaejoong (ibu kamu) menjadi seorang pelacur atau pria jahat yang suka menghakimi orang, menghina, membunuh, mengejek, atau bahkan sampai memacari semua pria yang ada di Korea, anda juga akan memberikan opini kepada Author itu untuk tidak menulis lagi cerita mengenai Kim Jaejoong atau DBSK, hanya karena karakter dan sifatnya tidak seperti yang anda sukai?

Apakah anda juga akan memberikan review kepada para Author yang membuat Fanfiction, dimana cerita tersebut memuat cerita yang menistakan dan menjahati ibu kamu dengan mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak menyukai DBSK?

Anda jangan menyimpulkan sesuatu, hanya karena saya membuat sifat Jaejoong tidak seperti apa yang anda inginkan

Maafkan saya yang sudah lancang ataupun terlalu membesar-besarkan masalah. Saya saat ini sedang menstruasi dan pekerjaan menumpuk dikantor, ditambah lagi dengan masalah keluarga yang rumit. Jadi jangan salahkan saya jika saya membuat curhatan tidak benar ini disini.

Kalau anda boleh memberikan opini menyakitkan kepada saya, ijinkan saya juga memberikan curhatan saya mengenai tingkah laku kalian

.

Hanya pada hari sabtu dan minggulah waktu luang saya untuk membuat Fanfiction, dan sekarang saya mengorbankan semua waktu untuk marah-marah dan menciptakan omong kosong ini

Tolong jangan diambil hati dan saya juga hanya ingin memberikan opini saya kepada anda (anak Jaejoong)

Saya menyukai DBSK seperti kamu mengidolakan mereka

Hanya karena bahasa tulisan saya jelek, kasar, kotor, jalang, atau pun tidak baik untuk kenyamanan anda dan orang lain untuk membacanya. Saya mohon jangan pernah membaca lagi tulisan saya bila itu sangat meresahkan pikiran sempit kamu

Jangan menyuruh saya untuk berhenti menulis, karena saya sangat menyukai kegiatan menulis cerita, dan jangan mematikan cita-cita orang lain

Jika anda tidak dapat menemukan karakter dan sifat Jaejoong yang baik-baik disini. Mohon jangan dibaca. Sama juga halnya dengan anak kecil yang belum cukup umur dan tidak sanggup membaca omong kosong saya, tolong tinggalkan segera cerita ini

.

**Sekian dan Terima kasih**

**.**

**.**

**I'm selfish, impatient, and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I'm out of control, and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best.  
**


	7. Good bye and Moving on to Facebook

**Halo semua**

**.**

Masih dengan saya, Kimberly Grint, atau kalian boleh memanggil saya Kim atau Kimmie

Dan boleh juga memanggil saya Author, chingu, unnie, saeng, atau panggilan apa pun yang membuat kalian nyaman saat berinteraksi bersama saya

Hahha kalau dipikir-pikir saya ini orangnya plin-plan ya. Maksudnya, baru diledekin atau dijatuhkan sekali, meweknya sampai berhari-hari

Begitu pula dengan dukungan dan dorongan semangat dari kalian semua. Setelah diceramahi dan dinasehati kembali oleh kalian yang sangat memperdulikan saya. Akhirnya saya bermaksud untuk melanjutkan kembali tulisan saya dengan judul Fanfiction '16 Wild & Sex'

Akan tetapi ada sesuatu yang berubah. Saya tidak akan mem-posting karya tulisan tidak mendidik saya di Fanfiction lagi. Saya sudah membuat sebuah akun Facebook yang baru dan berniat akan melanjutkannya disana

Saya akan senang kembali jika yang menjadi teman sekaligus peminat pembaca tulisan saya adalah orang-orang yang mendukung dan memberikan kritik secara sehat dengan menggunakan akal pikiran dan bahasa yang tidak akan menyakiti saya lagi

Bukan berarti saya hanya meminta saran ataupun pujian atas karya tulisan saya. Saya juga menerima kritikan dan nasehat tentang bagaimana perkembangan alur cerita, plot, penokohan, atau apa-pun yang membuat kalian merasa bahwa ada yang tidak beres dan tidak sesuai dengan nalar pikiran seseorang

Maka dari itu saya minta maaf jika akun Facebook saya dalam keadaan Private atau saya mengkunci semua media yang ada dalam mode Friends only, bukan untuk everyone ataupun public

Katakan jika saya sombong, pelit, kasar, sok, ataupun songong(sama saja), tetapi ini semua demi kebaikan kita bersama. Saya tidak ingin mendapatkan Haters atau Guest yang tidak bertanggung jawab lagi untuk kembali menyakiti hati saya dan menurunkan semangat menulis saya

Jadi saya membuat beberapa peraturan untuk bisa membaca sekali lagi tulisan saya jika anda kembali berminat untuk sekali lagi menjadi pembaca Fanfiction saya yang berjudul 16 wild & Sex

.

.

.

**Peraturan **

**.**

Sebelum kalian mengirimkan tanda pertemanan (Add Facebook) kepada akun saya, anda pertama kali diharuskan membuat Message. Aplikasinya tepat berada disamping 1+ Add Friend

Isi Message tersebut terdiri dari nama kamu yang pernah menjadi pembaca di . Bila kamu memiliki akun Ffn, sebutkan namanya karena mungkin saja saya bisa mengingat kalian kembali.

Lalu saya ingin kalian menuliskan umur, tidak perlu tahun, tanggal, ataupun bulannya secara lengkap. Langsung saja sebutkan angkanya, dan bagi yang belum cukup umur sampai dengan umur tujuh belas tahun keatas saya tidak akan menolak kamu, tetapi dengan satu syarat kalian tetap harus menuliskan umur asli kalian dengan jujur

Setelah itu bagi kalian yang masih dibawah tujuh belas tahun harus memberikan alasan mengapa saya harus berteman dengan kalian dan mengijinkan kalian membaca tulisan saya. Mungkin anda bisa memberikan pendapat bahwasanya kalian adalah anak kecil yang sudah terbiasa membaca sesuatu yang berbau humor seks dewasa, atau sekali pun kalian adalah anak kecil yang sudah dapat membedakan apa itu yang namanya Fanfiction

Dan yang terakhir namun bukan akhir dari segalanya(?)

Berikan saya alasan apakah kalian pernah menjadi Silent Reader saat membaca karya tulisan saya selama di FFn? Dan jelaskan kembali jika saya sudah menerima kamu sebagai teman dan pembaca karya saya, jika suatu saat saya mem-posting lanjutan 16 wild & sex, atau akan mem-publish cerita baru, akankah kalian memberikan Feedback masukan dengan mengisi komentar atau kalian akan membaca saja? (hit n run)

BIla kalian merasa saya terlalu norak, paranoid, dan nyahok dalam berinteraksi, itu hak kalian dan saya tidak akan menanggapinya kembali. (suka-suka saya, cerita-cerita saya :P) sorry childish! Alhamdullillah masih ada yang mau berteman dengan saya walau pun saya memberikan banyak berbagai persyaratan yang bodoh dan tidak masuk akal ini untuk kembali membaca cerita saya

.

.

.

**Terima kasih**

**.**

Saya sudah mempunyai dua orang teman didalam akun pertemanan Facebook saya

Nama akun saya "Kimberly Grint" dengan Display Picture Three Barbies in Black&White

.

Dengan begini saya tidak akan terjatuhkan lagi karena saya berteman dengan orang-orang yang akan mendorong semangat saya dan akan selalu mendukung saya

Dan bukan berarti saya katakan sekali lagi, saya tidak menerima saran ataupun kritik. Saya masih mengharapkan dan bersedia mendengarkannya asalkan kalian tidak menuduh ataupun berbicara dengan kalimat yang kasar dalam artian dapat menyakiti saya dan berada di luar nalar seseorang

Terimakasih dan sampai jumpa (Katakan dengan sejujur-jujurnya dan saya sangat menghargai dan langsung menerima kalian)

Mari kita mulai segala sesuatu dengan yang baru kembali (saya sudah yang ketiga kalinya)

.

Chapter kelima 16 Wild & Sex sedang dalam proses pembuatan, saya masih harus menunggu waktu yang banyak agar bisa melanjutkan tulisan itu kembali. hari sabtu dan minggu kemarin saya habiskan untuk marah-marah dan jalan-jalan bersama teman. Sekarang sedang dalam proses mencicil sedikit demi sedikit dan semoga akan rampung dalam waktu dekat(?)

dan satu lagi, saya tidak akan mengubah gaya dan bahasa menulis saya, akan tetap ada apa itu namanya bahasa kotor, jalang, kasar, seks, atau pun kalimat yang tidak pantas dan tidak mendidik

.

.

**Kimberly Grint**


End file.
